The Spotlight Is On!
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Edward es una estrella pop que necesita un nuevo compañero de canto. ¿Bella es la persona que ha estado buscando? ALL HUMAN. Advertencia: Hay una escena de violación más adelante. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spotlight is On!**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **paralighter4ever**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_Oí el rugido de la audiencia mientras caminaba al centro del escenario._

_Sonreí en la obscuridad, y miré hacia abajo a ciegas para encontrar las teclas correctas del teclado._

_Entonces, las luces se encendieron, y los vítores de la audiencia aumentaron._

_La canción __Stop This Song__ de __Paramore__ comenzó, y yo empecé a cantar. _

_En el primer coro, escuché como su voz se unía a las mía en perfecta armonía._

_Mientras seguía cantando, miré a mi derecha, y lo vi venir entrar._

El público aplaudió aún más fuerte, y sonreí.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí, sonriendo con su increíble sonrisa torcida, y yo podía sentir mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho.

No sé cómo llegué al final de la canción sin desmoronarme por completo, pero lo hice.

Me tomó la mano, tirando de mí lejos del teclado, hicimos nuestra última reverencia.

Luego caminamos fuera del escenario, la multitud seguía animando, y los dos solo sentíamos el éxtasis...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y me encontré en mi cama. Miré a mi alrededor, no me levante, y suspiré profundamente.

"Sólo un sueño", me dije a mí misma "Fue sólo un sueño... no es real..."

Pero parecía tan real... Me senté y me pasé la mano por mi pelo rizado y castaño. Los vítores rugientes, el calor, las luces, los teléfonos celulares, cámaras de video y palos luminosos parpadeantes en el mar de gente, y él. Miré mi reloj despertador y vi la hora: 3.00 am. Me recosté sobre mi almohada y miré al techo.

¿Yo? ¿Nuevo compañero de canto de Edward Cullen? De ninguna manera podría pasar eso. Yo esperaría que Rosalie o Alice, mis hermanas mayores, para algo tan glamoroso como eso. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse como a todas las personas que sueñan con ser la nueva pareja de Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spotlight Is On!**

…

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Muchas gracias! Me gustaría poder darles un enorme abrazo!**

**Y ahora el capítulo 2…**

**Volví a editar este capítulo porque sentí que algo necesitaba añadirse.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_Era Sábado por la tarde cuando sucedió._

_Yo estaba en mi habitación, estudiando para el examen final de Inglés. Alice salió, se fue de compras con su novio, Jasper. Rosalie estaba en el garaje, reparando su convertible con su novio Emmett como su ayudante._

_Mi ventana estaba abierta, podía escuchar a Rose y a Emmett riéndose, junto al ruido metálico de las herramientas._

_Debe ser lindo tener a alguien que te ame así… _pensé. _Tener a alguien que te proteja, que te diga que todo está bien…_

Mi mente vago al rostro de Edward Cullen de nuevo. Desde mi sueño, hace dos noches, en todo lo que podía pensar era él. Traté de pensar en otras cosas, como la escuela y el trabajo, pero no pude. No ayudaba que dos de sus "mayores fanáticas" vivieran en esta casa.

Rose me dijo que no era su verdadera fan hasta su segundo _single, __Come Back to Me_, de su primer álbum. Ahora ella pensaba que era un buen cantante, pero no muy lindo. Alice, por otra parte, era una fan hasta morir. Tenía posters de el por toda su habitación, escuchaba todas sus canciones, incluso canciones de su demo-CD. Aún estaba sorprendida de que Jasper tolerara ver posters de su hermano en las paredes de su novia, pero supongo que la amaba tanto que podía soportarlo.

Oí un portazo y después un grito.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente en mi silla y salí corriendo de mi habitación, y me detuve en la parte superior de la escalera. Emmett y Rose estaban allí, con caras sorprendidas parados junto a Alice.

Alice estaba mirando un papel blanco en sus manos y tenía su sonrisa más amplia pegada en su rostro.

"¡Alice! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está mal?" pregunté,

Alice no respondió. Rosalie se acercó y tomó el papel es sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta:

"¿Quieres tener la oportunidad de conocer a Edward Cullen? El necesita un nuevo compañero de canto, ¡y tú lo podrías ser!" Ella se volteo hacia mí, y después hacia Alice, y de nuevo al papel. "Solo tienes que hacer un video de 2-3 minutos mostrando tus habilidades; cualquier canción de cualquier género. Enviarlo a HollywoodWorldRecords .com. La fecha límite es el sábado, 21 de mayo." Se volvió hacía Emmett acusadoramente.

"¿Porque no me hablaste sobre esto?" ella preguntó.

"No creí que fuera importante," dijo Emmett, "Y pensé que odiabas a mi hermano."

"Yo no lo _odio, _solo no soy su fan. Pero tiene una voz decente." Rosalie contestó.

"¿_Decente?_" gritó Alice, hablando por primera vez. "¡Su voz y su habilidad con el piano son asombrosas!" después se volteo a Jasper, quien se veía un poco herido. "Aparte de ti, Jasper, quiero decir, ¡Tu habilidad con la guitarra y tu voz son increíbles!" ella sonrío.

Jasper le sonrío. "Gracias." Él dijo.

Alice jadeó, después se volvió hacia mí. "¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¡Tienes una voz tan linda! Deberí-"

"No. De ninguna manera. Y-yo no puedo" Balbucee.

"¿Por qué? ¡Tú y Edward harían la pareja perfecta! ¡Dentro y fuera de sus videos!" ella dijo con una sonrisa sonsacarrona.

Yo la miré boquiabierta, miré a los demás. Jasper trataba de ocultar una sonrisa; Emmett empezó a reír histéricamente; Rosalie se veía un poco disgustada.

"No es fácil. Cantar con alguien, toma mucho trabajo" dije, bajando las escaleras.

"¿Y? Tu cantas todo el tiempo" replicó Alice.

"No, no lo hago"

"Si, si lo haces"

"No, no lo hago"

"_Si, si lo haces, _en tu auto_"_

"En la tienda" Jasper saltó.

"Cuando caminas a tu auto" Emmett se rio.

"Cuando estas usando tu IPod" Rose añadió.

"Ok, pero eso no es cantar, eso es…" empecé.

"…cantar espontáneamente." Me interrumpió Alice. "Enfréntalo Bella, te hemos oído. Tienes la destreza."

Gemí. También se tocar la guitarra desde que tenía 4; eso era un punto para Alice.

Gemí de nuevo. "Ok, ok. Lo hare, pero solo si tú y Rose hacen uno también." Dije.

Alice jadeo. "¿En serio? ¡Sí!" ella lloró y me abrazó.

La abrase de regreso y bese su negro y puntiagudo cabello. ¿Por qué siempre me entregó a esta niña?

Miré a Rosalie. Ella sonrío, pero no le llegó a los ojos…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spotlight is On!**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¡Hola! Para aquellos que están pegados a esta historia, ¡Bien, porque habrá mucha más drama después!**

**Vamos al Capítulo 3…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo entramos a mi habitación y empezamos a buscar canciones para nosotras en mi laptop. Finalmente, después de una hora, decidimos nuestras canciones. Alice iría primero con "That's What You Get" de Paramore; yo iba a escoger esa canción, pero Alice lo dijo antes que yo.

Emmett acomodó la cámara y puso la música, y yo tomé una silla y la puse enfrente de mi laptop.

Alice se abalanzó sobre ella emocionada y empezó a grabar.

"¡Hola Edward! Es Alice Swan de nuevo. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy quien accidentalmente te quitó la manga de esa camisa marrón en tu concierto de Seattle el año pasado. Si, lo siento por eso. De todos modos, voy a cantar "That's What You Get" de Paramore para tu concurso de música, ¡espero que te guste!" ella sonrío.

Ella oprimió un botón en la laptop y la música empezó.

"_No sir, no I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_. _It's your turn, so take a seat, we're settling the final score…"_

Ella era muy buena. Estaba haciendo caras graciosas y moviendo sus manos dramáticamente, lo que nos hizo reír a todos. Ella sonaba como Hayley William, pero ella añadía algo natural, algo femenino, que la hacía sonar aún más linda. Miré a Jasper, quien está viendo a Alice como un enamorado. Yo no podía creer que pudiera verla directamente durante tanto tiempo y no cansarse. Bueno, lo creía, pero aun así no sabía cómo lo hacía. Oí la nota final, y me volví hacia Alice. Ella movió su mano y presiono un botón de nuevo, que detuvo el video, después se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Y, ¿Qué piensan?" ella preguntó. "¿Cómo lo hice?"

"¡Fue asombroso!" Emmett gritó, y Alice sonrió.

"Eso fue realmente bueno." Dije. "Me gustó lo que hiciste con tus manos."

"Si, eso fue muy gracioso," Agregó Rosalie.

"Y muy adorable." Jasper mencionó.

"Aww ¡gracias!" Alice respondió, y abrazó a Jasper, quien la abrazó de regreso, y la besó.

Sin dejarlo ir, ella preguntó, "¿Quién sigue?"

"Oh, um…" Yo me desconcerté y miré a Rosalie. "Puedes ir si quieres."

"¿Si? ¿Estas segura?" ella preguntó.

"Si, todavía no he elegido una canción, así que…"

"¡Ok!" Rose dijo entusiasmada, y soltó la mano de Emmett. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a grabar en otro video.

"Hola Edward. Soy Rosalie Swan, y voy a cantar "I Hate This Part" de The Pussycat Dolls, así que disfruta." Ella dijo y empezó la música.

"_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue, And right now radio's all that we can hear…"_

Emmett la miraba como si fuera la única persona en el cuarto.

Alice y Jasper estaban aplaudiendo en silencio, Alice estaba susurrando la canción.

Creo que era buena, tal vez gané el concurso. De repente me puse un poco nerviosa.

Desde que mis padres murieron hace tres años en un accidente de autos que involucraba a un conductor ebrio, Rose y yo hemos tomado la música como un tipo de terapia, Alice también, pero ella encontró a la moda como una mejor elección. Rose era una cantante muy buena. Ha mejorado mucho. Ella era mucho mejor que Nicole, la cantante original. Y mucho más hermosa. Ella sería una buena pareja para Edward.

La canción terminó, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo aplaudimos fuertemente. Rose sonrió y volteo su cintura, haciendo que su pelo rubio callera por sus hombros.

"¡Oh, esperen!" Emmett alzó sus manos y formó una cámara con ellas. Empezó a hacer sonidos como si estuviera tomando fotos de Rose. "¡Hora de las fotos! ¡Eso e hermoso!" el reía mientras mi hermana hacía diferentes poses. Hicieron eso por un rato, mientras nosotros tratábamos de sostener la risa.

"Ok, ok chicos, Bella tiene que hacerlo en algún momento." Alice se rio.

Me detuve. _Oh, Dios…_

"¿Ya elegiste tu canción?" Me preguntó Jasper.

Me levanté y me gire lentamente hacia el.

"¿Estas bien?" el preguntó, consternado, y empezó a acariciar mi hombro.

"Si, solo un poco nerviosa…" dije.

"Aw, no hay porque estar nerviosa, Bells. Solo canta con tu corazón." Emmett respondió.

"Wow, Emmett, eso es lo más dulce y considerado que me has dicho algunas vez." Dije, "¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"De una tarjeta de felicidades, o tal vez lo oí en American Idol." El sonrió.

Yo rodé mis ojos. "Sigo sin saber que canción elegir"

De repente Alice jadeo. "¡Oh por Dios, tengo la canción perfecta!" Ella me empujó a la silla. Comenzó a buscar entre la lista de canciones hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando.

"Complicated" de Avril Lavinge.

"Wow" tomé una bocanada de aire "¿De verdad?"

"Sé que eres perfecta para esta canción, y te resaltara entre los demás" Alice suspiró.

Sonreí y la abrase. "Gracias Alice."

"No hay problema" Me abrazó de regreso.

Tome una gran respiración y empecé a grabar

"Um… hola. Soy Bella Swan, y voy a cantar "Complicated" de Avril Lavinge." Dije nerviosa, "entonces… si, mis hermanas me hablaron sobre esto y dije que sí, si ellas lo hacían también, y lo hicieron, y ahora es mi turno. Ok, estoy divagando…" Me separé un poco y empezó la música. Oí a Emmett reírse, después un golpe, y luego a Emmett gruñir "¡Ow!" Debo agradecerle a Rosalie por eso.

"_Uh huh, 'cause life's like this,_

_Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it is,_

'_Cause life's like this,_

_That's the way it is._

_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before,_

_And if you could only let it be, you will see._

_I like you the way you are…"_

Mire por el rabillo de mis ojos a los demás. No parecían asustados. Estaban sorprendidos. Como si amaran lo que estaban oyendo. Pero no les puse mucha atención, estaba totalmente entusiasmada con la letra, la música, la canción… Cerré mis ojos y deje a mi mente divagar. Cuando acabó la canción, abrí mis ojos denuevo, de regreso al mundo real. Sonreí y suspiré. Moví mi mano brevemente y dejé de grabar.

"¿Estuvo mal?" Pregunté, sin mirar a los demás.

Oí unos aplausos, me voltee para ver a Alice aplaudiendo vigorosamente. Después Jasper, luego Emmett y finalmente Rosalie.

"¡Mierda Bella!" Emmett exclamó. "¡Fue todo tuyo!"

Sonreí.

"¡Cuando te dije que esta canción era para ti, lo decía en serio!" Emmett dijo.

Me reí. "Gracias, Em." Respondí.

"Si Bella, no tenía idea de que pudieras cantar así." Jasper añadió.

"¿Cantar cómo?" Pregunté.

"¡Como un ángel!" Alice respondió excitadamente.

"¡Profundo! Jasper incluyó.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté.

"¡En serio!" Todos menos Rosalie respondieron.

Me pregunté porque Rosalie no estaba diciendo nada. La miré, y mi sonrisa cayó. Ella me veía fríamente, con una dura mirada, sus labios se presionaban juntos en una pequeña línea.

"¿Rose?" Pregunté tímidamente.

Sin una palabra, salió rabiando de la habitación, pisoteando las escaleras, y dando un portazo al entrar a su cuarto.

¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué hice?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spotlight is On!**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo antes. Tengo un examen pronto y he estado estudiando mucho. Pero estoy de vuelta y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Un mes había pasado desde que enviamos nuestros videos, y Rosalie aún no me hablaba, o me miraba. Todavía no sabía que había hecho mal, pero intente hacer que no me molestara.

En la escuela, nadie podía dejar de hablar sobre el concierto. Las chicas, especialmente. Mi mejor amiga Angela envió uno, y quería cambiar de tema durante el almuerzo, pero el concierto seguía saliendo a la luz.

"Espero que haya ganado. Espero que tú hayas ganado. De hecho, espero que tu hayas ganado porque…"

"Angela." Gruñí.

"Perdón. Es sobre lo que todos están hablando." Ella dijo excusándose.

"¡Me gustaría que todos dejaran de hablar sobre esto!" Le grité, y su cara se puso triste. Remordimiento se apoderó de mí inmediatamente. "Oh, Ang, lo siento mucho. Es solo que desde que Alice, Rose y yo hicimos esos videos, Rose no me ha hablado."

"Está bien." Angela respondió. "¿Sabes porque está enojada? Se ha molestado contigo antes."

"Si, pero normalmente, para este momento ya habría dicho algo." Dije, reposando mi cabeza en la mesa. Sentí una mano frotando mi cabeza y sonreí. Siempre podía contar con Angela para sentirme mejor.

"Y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu examen final de Inglés ayer?" preguntó, aun masajeando mi cabeza.

Me voltee hacia ella. "Bien. Estoy feliz de que todos mis exámenes hallan acabado." Murmuré. "¿Y tú?"

"Muy bien, creo. Pero sé que la pregunta 29 era una trampa." Angela respondió.

"¡Verdad que sí! '¿Cuál fue la intensión de Brian la apuñalar a su hermano menor?' La respuesta no estaba allí." Me reí.

Angela rio. "Si. Solo elegí la respuesta que creí que era más lógica, y esa fue la C, 'Porque Brian estaba celoso.'"

"Elegí esa también, pero solo porque estaba indecisa entre esa y la B 'Porque estaba aburrido.' Solo jugué de-tin-marin y quedó en la C."

Angela dijo, sonriendo. "¿En serio?"

Riéndome, asentí.

"Estas loca." Angela remarcó, agitando mi cabello.

"No, no lo estoy." Dije.

""Si lo estas. Haces cosas que no espero que hagas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como… hacer un video de ti cantando…"

"No digas _Complicated_" Dije severamente. "Si lo haces, yo… yo lloraré."

"No iba a decir eso. Iba a decir 'Como en el concurso de talentos el año pasado, tocaste el teclado.' Ok, solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo puedes cantar así?"

"¿Cantar cómo? Tú, Alice, Jasper y Emmett creen que canto de una manera especial. Yo no." Lloré.

"Si, lo haces. ¿Te has escuchado?"

"No, no realmente. Estoy muy ocupada poniendo atención a las palabras y a las notas que realmente no lo he notado."

"Mira el show de talentos esta noche y después me dices si no suenas como una ángel."

"Si. Soy un ángel con una hermana que me odia por hacer un video que ella me obligó a hacer."

"Pensé que Alice te había obligado."

"Si, pero Rosalie la ayudó."

"Solo no entiendo porque esta tan enojada contigo. Tal vez esta celosa."

Levante mi cabeza y la apoyé en mi mano. "No lo sé. Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? Yo soy… Yo no… Yo no sé quién soy." Dije.

"Bella. De nuevo mira tú video." Angela dijo lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando un complicado problema a una niña de 4 años. "Entenderás todo."

El almuerzo se acabó cuando la campana sonó, y nos levantamos para ir a nuestra próxima clase. Ang tenía Cálculo y yo Biología… con Rosalie y con Edward. Oh Dios… esto será divertido.

Camine al salón y me senté en mi asiento. Rosalie estaba a dos filas detrás de mí, y Edward entró y se sentó a mi izquierda.

"Hola." Oí su voz y lo miré. Él sonrió y se me olvidó como respirar. Pestañé y exhale.

"Hola." Susurré.

"Terminé de ver todos los videos anoche. El tuyo fue el último." Él dijo.

"Oh. Um… ok." No sabía que decir. ¿Lo odio? ¿Lo vio todo, o lo pausó para ver a alguien mejor? El…

"E tuyo fue mi favorito." Contestó.

"¿Enserio?" Lo negué, y el Sr. Amorin entró. Me voltee a Edward. "Espera, ¿enserio?"

El asintió. "¿Qué te hizo elegir _Complicated_?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. No la elegí yo. Alice lo hizo. Pero creó que la cante porque me encanta esa canción."

El asintió de nuevo y se quedó callado, y junto cuando iba a decir algo, la campana volvió a sonar y el resto de la clase entró. La mayoría de la clase eran mujeres, por lo que todo lo que hicieron fue rodear a Edward y preguntar por sus videos hasta que el Sr. Amorin les gritó que se sentaran.

Pensé que el guardia de seguridad de Edward, Rob, entraría, pero no lo hizo. Casi al final de la clase, cuando me formé para dejar mi libro, no pude evitar ver a Edward. El me miró desde la libreta donde estaba escribiendo, sonrío y regresó a sus anotaciones. Me preguntó que estaba escribiendo…

"Bella." El Sr. Amorin dijo, y lo miré.

"¿Qué? Oh, perdón." Dije y puse mi libro en su mesa.

Cuando iba a regresar a mi lugar, tropecé y me caí, para golpear mi cara, pero sentí que una mano me levantaba antes de que golpeara el piso. Miré hacia arriba y me quedé viendo los ojos de Edward.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó.

"Si, estoy bien." Respiré. Solo nos quedamos ahí, mirando a los ojos del otro…

Entonces el timbre sonó.

Todos de levantaron y se fueron, mirándonos mientras salían.

Rosalie empujó el brazo de Edward mientras pasaba. El pestañeó, miró detrás de mí, luego de nuevo a mí. "Te… te veo después." Dijo distraídamente.

"Oh, ok, adiós." Dije, y el rápidamente dejó el salón. Me voltee y lo miré poner su brazo alrededor de Tanya.

Su novia…

_Por supuesto_. Pensé mientras recogía mis cosas y salía, sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias a todas las personas que se añadieron a favoritos o a alertas!

Espero que dejen reviews, así actualizaré más rápido…

¿Por qué creen que Rosalie está enojada con Bella?

Another Girl :P

P.D. Sé que estoy a punto de sonar como una idiota, pero…

Los invitó a leer mis otros fics:

Marriage and Other Carastrophes.

In Between Crime and Punishment.

Etc…

Me siento estúpida…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Spotlight is On!**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola. Perdón por no publicar antes. Bloqueo de autor y la vida en general se metió en el camino, pero estoy de regreso, y ahora publicaré más seguido!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes. Stephenie Meyer lo hace. Desearía ser ella.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Cuando Alice, Rosalie y yo llegamos a casa ese día, nos separamos. Alice fue a su habitación, Rosalie a la concina para hacer la cena, y yo me encerré en mi habitación.

Tiré mi mochila al suelo y me senté en mi escritorio, enfrentando mi laptop. Para borrar la imagen de Edward y Tanya saliendo del salón, entré en internet, lleno a diferentes páginas como, YouTube, Fanfiction y MTV. En Fanfiction, chequé las todas las historias que había agregado a favoritos y los nuevos capítulos de algunas otras. Cuando acabé con eso, fui a . Lo primero que vi allí fue que en la página de inicio había un artículo: ¿Nueva Pareja para Edward Cullen?'

Medité antes de darle click en el botón 'más.'

'_El cantante de 17 años compositor de 'Come Back To Me' ha estado buscando y buscando a alguien con quien cantar en su nuevo álbum desde hace un mes._

'_La presidenta de mi empresa, Marissa Rosemberg, y yo hemos estado viendo todos estos creativos videos…' él dijo en su última entrevista el pasado Martes, 'y creemos que finalmente hemos llegado a la meta. Esperemos que ella diga que sí.'_ Sonrió con esa sonrisa brillante que todos amamos.

_¡Es una chica! ¿Pero quién es? Una chica. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿La conocía o era alguien nuevo? Me lancé sobre mi teléfono, considerando llamarlo y preguntarle. Pero no estaba segura si le podía escuchar hablar sobre ella. Podía tolerar verlo con Tanya, más o menos, pero esto era diferente. Nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero desde que nos conocimos hace 5 años, siempre he estado enamorada de Edward. Y cuando se inscribió en Hollywood Records y lo oí cantar, me enamoré aún más. Pero desde que empezó a salir con Tanya, he empezado a creer que mis posibilidades con el son nulas._

Salí y revisé mi correo. Borre los correos basura y noticias viejas, le respondí a Angela y a otras personas que conocía. De pronto, noté un nuevo mensaje en la parte de arriba.

Hollywood - Edward Cullen compañera de canto.

Tragué. Oh, Dios… salí de mi habitación y entre en la de Alice.

"¡Alice! ¡Ven rápido!" Lloré, ella saltó de su alfombrilla de yoga en el suelo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Solo ven, ¡te tengo que mostrar algo!" La saqué de su habitación y la senté en mi silla. Ella mi miró confundida, señalé la pantalla de la computadora. Sus ojos de abrieron mucho en cuanto leyó el título.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Chilló. "¿Ya lo abriste?"

"¿Tengo cara de que ya lo abrí?2 Pregunté, un poco enojada, pero calmándome inmediatamente. "¿Lo lees por mí? Estoy muy nerviosa." Puse mis manos en mi espalada para que no las viera temblar.

"Seguro." Ella sonrió, lo abrió, y lo leyó en voz alta:

"_Querida Bella Swan,_

_Vimos su video y quedamos altamente asombrados. Estamos encantados de informarle que es la elegida para ser la invitada con Edward Cullen."_

Ella gritó muy fuerte, pero no me cubrí las orejas. Me quedé allí, mirando el mensaje…

¿Yo gane?

¿_Yo_ gane?

¿YO GANE?

"¿Bella?"

Oí débilmente la voz de Alice, pero no respondí.

"¿Bella?"

Sentí sus brazos sacudiéndome.

"¡BELLA!"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué?" Pregunté, girándome a ella. Tenía una gigante sonrisa en su rostro, de oreja a oreja.

"¡Ganaste Bells!" Alice exclamó fuertemente.

"Lo sé." Susurré débilmente, "Alice, ¿puedes dejarme sola unos minutos?"

"Oh, ¿pensando?"

Asentí y me lancé a mi cama.

"¿Les vas a decir que si?" Ella dijo, sabiendo lo que iba a responder.

La fulminé con la mirada.

"Hey, como dije antes, serían la pareja perfecta." Ella respondió, antes de irse. Pero regresó con una sonrisa. "Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos." Y la puerta se cerró suavemente.

Me quedé allí, mirando el techo, dejando a miles y miles de pensamientos infiltrarse en mi cabeza.

_Tal vez este e-mail era una broma o se lo enviaron a la persona incorrecta, _pensé.

"_No seas estúpida Bella" El otro me dijo, el bueno, el que era confiable, dijo, "Puedes cantar muy bien, y te lo mereces."_

_¿Pero qué pasa si no puedo estar junto a él? ¿Y si fallo?_

"_No vas a fallar. Rosalie te enseñó todo lo que sabes, ella cree en ti… creo."_

Rosalie. En cuanto su nombre entro en mi cabeza, me empecé a sentir nerviosa. Aun no me hablaba. Ella, Alice y nuestra madre eran lo único que me hacía querer seguir cantando. Y cuando nuestra madre murió, Rosalie se convirtió en mi maestra. Ahora me odiaba, no sabía qué hacer.

Toma el trabajo, no tomes el trabajo. Habla con Rosalie, no le hables.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Suspiré y rodé en mi cama, dejando que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaran, durmiéndome…

Soñé el mismo sueño, con Edward y yo cantando juntos en un concierto. Los rostros animándonos en la multitud y el calor, las luces ya eran familiares. Sin embargo, la canción era diferente.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home,_

_We've still got time._

_Raise your hopeful voice,_

_You have a choice,_

_You've made it now._

_Falling slowly,_

_Sing your melody,_

_I'll sing along._

Estábamos sentados juntos en un piano muy grande. Estaba tocando con mi mano izquierda, y el con la derecha. Era mucho mejor que yo. Pude sentir su mirada en mi cara mientras yo veía sus dedos correr por las teclas. La canción termino –

"Bella." Oí que me llamaban a lo lejos. ¿Mamá?

"¡Bella!" Esta vez se oyó un poquito más fuerte, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver los ojos cafés sin expresión de Rosalie.

"Oh. Hey Rose, ¿Qué pasa?" Me quejé, frotando mis ojos.

"La cena esta lista." Dijo.

"Okay. ¿Qué hay para cenar?" Pregunté, levantándome y caminando afuera de mi habitación con ella.

"Pollo y arroz." Respondió. Noté que apenas y me miró. Tal vez era momento de hablar y preguntarle cuál era su problema.

"Rosalie…" Empecé, pero cuando me miró, me detuve. No me miró como si me odiara, solo… cansada. Sabía que no quería hablar sobre esto ahora. "No importa." Murmuré, y me senté en la mesa.

La cena estuvo inusualmente callada. Alice intentó entretenernos con cosas que nos gustaran a las dos, como libros, música y series de TV, pero no funcionó muy bien. Puse buena cara y una sonrisa cuando era necesario. Rosalie también, pero se negaba a mirarme a los ojos.

Cuando acabamos se comer, limpiamos la mesa y puse los platos en el lavadero. Rosalie se acercó a él, pero la detuve.

"No, Roso, yo puedo lavar los platos esta noche." Me ofrecí.

Me miró sorprendida y pestañeó. "Um… ¿estas segura?" Preguntó.

"Sí, quiero que te relajes. Se puede decir que lo necesitas" Respondí.

Sonrió un poco y se separó del fregadero. Yo me acerque y abrí el grifo.

"Gracias." La oí decir suavemente, sin odio o con voz fría, pero muy agradecida, casi triste. Me voltee y la vi con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

"Rosalie ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté gentilmente, inmediatamente olvidándome de los platos, el concurso que gane, el hecho de que mi hermana mayor no me había hablado por semanas.

Ella sorbió por su nariz. "Nada solo… ¿podemos hablar? ¿Cuándo termines?

"Seguro" Susurré. Ella se fue rápidamente, limpiándose los ojos.

De repente me sentí mal por mi hermana, y muy nerviosa. Más nerviosa que el día en que decidí hacer ese estúpido video.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**La canción del sueño de Bella es Falling Slowly de Glen Hansard y Marketa Irglova (de la película 'Once'.) De nuevo, perdón por no actualizar antes. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo! Hasta pronto!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Espero que les gustará el capítulo!

Avísenme si quieren que siga pronto o esperé a la próxima semana.

¿Qué creen que Rosalie le dirá a Bella?

¿Qué piensan de Edward/Bella? ¿Tendrán un final feliz? ¿Y qué pasa con Tanya?

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
